Naruto: A New Beginning
by darksword15
Summary: After returning from Wave, Naruto decided it was time to take things seriously. He would train hard to protect the few precious people he has in this harsh world. Stonger/Smarter Naruto. Some bashing. Harem. Lemons. And numerous twists. Title may change.


It has been only a few days since Naruto and his team had returned from Wave. That missions had been his first true experience of being a Shinobi. For the first time he had seen real combat, real death, and real pain for seeing someone you've come close to die. It was that last event that had left a true impression on him. And was the very thing he was thinking about right now as his team gathered.

"Where is he"? Sakura asked mostly to herself. "Kakashi told us to meet him here to discuss something important but we've been hear a half-hour. Where could he be"? Sasuke gave a simple shrug as his answer while Naruto simply looked off ahead of him, clearly deep in though.

"Haku was willing to sacrifice himself for someone who he called precious. I know what it means to have people like that. My team may be a bit indifferent, sometimes just cruel to me. But I still don't want them hurt. And Iruka, Ayame, Techi, Konohamaru and his friends, Jiji, all of them. And my old friends I still haven't seen in so long. This Village may hate me but as long as they're here, I'll protect them. And I have to get stronger for them. No more being a kid. I'm a Shinobi and I'll be the greatest since the Fourth Hokage" Naruto thought to himself, a determined smile forming on his face. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of his sensei.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted them as he appeared before the three. "Sorry I was late. I was helping in old lady across the street, but a black cat crossed out paths so we had to take the long way". Hos students just gave him a deadpan look at his excuse.

Kakashi cleared his throat before speaking again. "I've brought you all here to inform you of the upcoming Chunin exam. I've decided that you three have proven yourselves ready and have signed you up to be participants in it this year. You'll be facing Shinobi from both Konoha and various other Shinobi villages. If you pass, you'll be advanced from Genin to Chunin. The exams will be held in a week. Any questions"?

The trio were silent at first to let the information seep in. Naruto then took the opportunity to speak up. "Are you going to be training us for this"?

Kakashi eyes smiles at him. "If you would prefer someone else trains you, or in Sasuke's case, train in clan techniques then no. Otherwise I'll gladly help train you". Naruto smiles at the answer. "Then can you train me"?

"Of course Naruto. Meet me at Training Ground 7 in an hour". Naruto quickly answered back "Actually Kakashi, can we meet at the Hokage's first"? Kakashi was confused but simply nodded yes. Seeing no more questions, Kakashi shunshin out. Sasuke then began walking away from the group, Sakura being the first to notice. "Sasuke, where are you going"? He didn't stop walking as he answered "Training? And I suggest you do as well".

Sakura looked saddened Sasuke choose to leave and train without asking her if she'd like to join. Naruto was going to say something before he suddenly heard something. He quickly took off in the direction he heard the noise, surprising Sakura.

Rounding a few corners, Naruto soon found the source of the noise. Konohamaru was being held by his scarf with his two teammates looking up horrified. The boy holding him looked like he was a few years older than himself, wearing all black, purple face paint, and had a forehead protector with a different village symbol on it. He also was carrying a large bundle on his back. Next to him was a very beautiful girl, who made Naruto blush at the sight of her. She has blonde hair she wore in four pigtails. She wore a single light-purple garnet that reached halfway down her thighs, a scarlet sash around her waist, and a fishnet shirt under her garnet with fishnets on her legs. She also wore a similar forehead protector to the one the man next to her wore.

The man held Konohamaru close to his face as he glared at him. "You bumped into me kid. You really should watch where you're going".

The girl next to him let out an exhausted sigh. "Come on Kankuro. Put the kid down before you get us in trouble".

The now named Kankuro was about to answer the girl when Naruto decided to make his presence known. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? You better put that kid down now"!

Kankuro turned his attention to Naruto and smirked down at him. "And what are you gonna do if I don't you little twerp"? As he looked down, he failed to notice the rock thrown at him, making him stagger back and release his hold on Konohamaru. He quickly scurried away and hid behind Naruto with the rest of his team. Kankuro looked up angrily "Who threw that"?!

"I did". Turning around, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, holding another rock. "It's not a smart idea for a foreign shinobi to be harassing one of our citizens. Especially one who happens to be the grandson of the Hokage".

Hearing that instantly made Kankuro nervous with the girl beside him smacking him. "Good going you big idiot! Attacking the Hokage's family" she yelled at him. She then turned to the group and lightly bowed at them. We're so sorry. My brother here is an idiot at times and he didn't mean it".

Kankuro wanted to object but Naruto suddenly spoke up. "Hey, is the guy in the tree with you guys too"? Kankuro and the girl suddenly looked nervous when a swirl of sand appeared before them. Once the sand cleared, a young man stood there. He has red hair, wearing a black bodysuit with short sleeves and a white cloth over his shoulder. He was carrying a gourd on his back and had a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead. He had the same forehead protector of the other two. Around his eyes were black rings, looking like he hadn't slept in a long time. He turned his head in Naruto direction. "How did you know I was there," he asked.

Naruto was taken back by his sudden appearance. He scratches the back of his head in thought before answering. "I don't know really. I just kind of...felt it". The young man simply looked at him before turning to the other two with the same forehead protectors. He simply said "Let's go" before moving past the two and walking off. The two followed after him.

Sasuke took the opportunity to speak up this time. "Hey. What's your name"? The three stopped with the girl smiling and pointing to herself, "Who? Me"? Sasuke shook his head, "No. Him". He points to the red-haired man.

Said man looked over at him. "Gaara. Yours"?

"Sasuke" he answered back. Gaara simply nodded. "I'll remember that". The three then began walking off again.

Naruto quickly spoke up again. "Excuse me". The three turned to him this time, with him smiling at the girl. "I'd like to know your name".

The girl gives a small smile to her fellow blonde, "Temari".

Naruto smiles even brighter at hearing her name. "Temari. That's a very beautiful name". The now named Temari smiles more at hearing that. "Thanks. What's yours cutie"?

Naruto blushes lightly but smiles confidentially "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage"! Temari lightly giggles at hearing that. "Future Hokage huh? Well we'll see about that". She and the others went back to walking before finally leaving the ally.

Once they left, Sasuke turned and left again. Naruto smiled at began leaving when Konohamaru suddenly stopped him. "Hey boss. Thanks for standing up for me". Naruto smiles and pats his back. "No problem. I gotta look out for my precious people after all". He then left for the Hokage's office, needing to discuss something important with him.

Unknown to anyone, a group of three nins were watching the group from a different tree. "Well those brats certainly seem to be pretty strong" one of them said. "I agree" spoke one with most of his face wrapped up. The lone female of the group spoke up "We should report what we've seen". The two male nins nod as they head out.

Arriving at the Hokage's, he smiled as he simply barged into his office, "Hey Jiji"! The elderly Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked up at the blonde troublemaker, a tired but caring smile on his face. "Aw Naruto. What can I do for you"?

Naruto was about to answer when Kakashi suddenly appeared in the office. Hiruzen looked over to him, "Kakashi, what are you doing here"? Kakashi bowed to the Hokage, "I was asked to be here with Naruto. I hope you don't mind". Hiruzen simply smiles "Not at all. So what did you need to speak with us about Naruto"?

Naruto lost his smile as he suddenly turned serious. "Actually Jiji, before we talk, can we do it in private? Completely private"? Hiruzen understood what he meant and motioned for his ANBU to leave before he activates a privacy seal. "So Naruto, what is it that's so important"?

"Well, I know about the Kyuubi already. And you already know that I used some of the chakra from the Fox in Wave". Hiruzen nods at this. "But there was something else that happened that I didn't tell you or Kakashi about. I also...I also talked to her".

Hiruzen and Kakashi were shocked to hear this. Kakashi even dropped his precious Icha-Icha book. After a minute to collect their thoughts, Hiruzen finally realized what else Naruto said. "Did you just say...her"?

Naruto nods "What happened was..."

_Flashback_

The night after the battle on the bridge, Naruto laid exhausted after the deadly fight. Seeing all those people die, as well as his new friend Haku, it truly took a lot out of him. He was so deep in sleep he found himself in a place he never saw before. He was in a red sewer with dark water running everywhere. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel he was in, he began walking towards it. Reaching the light, he saw a giant cage before him with a seal placed over it.

Naruto was brought out of his observance by a loud bombing voice. **"So my jailer has come to visit me now? I'm truly honored". **From inside the cage, a giant fox stepped into the light. Nine long tails flowing behind it. A savage look to its face as it stared down at him. Only one name came to his lips "Kyuubi".

The Kyuubi seemed to smirk as it heard its name spoken. **"So you are aware of me. I'm guessing you were told of me by some of the idiotic villagers of Shinobi". **Naruto was shocked to respond to what he was hearing. The sight of the Kyuubi before him had stunned him into pure silence. The Kyuubi sighed. **"Too shocked to answer I see. Perhaps you're too frightened by this form to speak. I'll fix that". **

Before Naruto could ask what that meant, the Kyuubi was engulfed in a red light. The Kyuubi's form began shrinking down, taking what appeared to be a human form. Once the light died down, Naruto was shocked at the sight he saw, his cheeks getting a dark red blush. Before him was the sight of a beautiful woman. Her long fire red hair reaching down to the back of her knees, beautiful fox ears on top of her head, red eyes looking at him, a seductive smirk on her face at the blush, wearing a blood red kimono that was slightly opened to reveal a good amount of her cleavage and stopping just at the tops of her knees, her slightly long nails and her toenails painted red, and nine soft looking tails moving behind her. The beautiful woman began speaking to him, know with an elegant and feminine voice, "Like what you see Naruto"?

His blush grew even deeper at the sound of her sweet voice, making Naruto stutter for a few minutes when trying to answer. Once he calmed, he was finally able to answer the one question he had. "You're the Kyuubi?! But...but you're a...how?! I thought you were just made of chakra and didn't have a gender"!

The Kyuubi simply lightly giggled at his question. "Well technically you're right about being made of chakra. But the genderless thing is wrong. We can choose what gender we want. I prefer the female one. It's much more enjoyable to be one. And I can see you enjoy it too". Naruto goes full red in the face, mimicking a certain Hyuga. "Anyway, that's not what's important. I want to tell you a few things. You finally managed to use some of my chakra, but you were a wild beast when you did. You need to learn how to control it more. My last container was far less hospitable to me so I won't let this opportunity go to waste".

Naruto was surprised when he heard her say that. "Last container? Who was that"? Kyuubi sighs as she realized she mentioned that. "I suppose I might as well tell you. You have the right to know. Her names was Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother".

Naruto was shocked into complete silence. His whole life he had never known who his parents were. Now he finds out his mother was the Jinchuuriki before him. After a few minutes he finally managed to ask "What about my father? Who was he"?

"He was Minato Namikaze, as you know him the Fourth Hokage. He was the one who sealed me inside you after I was forcibly removed from your mother by an Uchiha" Kyuubi answered. Naruto's shock quickly turned to anger as he heard that. His own father, the Fourth and a man he looked up to as a hero, had been the one to make him a Jinchuuriki. He was the reason he was hated by the village. He wanted to hit something, to yell at him, to let his anger out. But he knew his father was already dead so it was no use. Taking a moment to calm himself, he asked another question. "What was my mother like"?

Kyuubi let a small smile grace her lips. "While I can't say we were close, she was a great woman. Strong, determined, caring, sweet, loyal, and very beautiful. When she found out she was pregnant she was happier then she'd have ever been. She truly wished to be your mother and help you become the strongest Shinobi since the Sage of Six Paths. She truly loved you Naruto. And when she knew what your father was going to do, she denounced him. So any ill will you feel, please don't direct it at her. She wanted you to be happy".

Naruto's anger subsided as he smiled and let a few tears fall down his cheeks. "At least I know she loved me. I always wondered who my parents were and how they felt about me. While I don't think I could love my dad, I'll always love my mom" Naruto said.

Kyuubi smiles at hearing this. "Good. Now back to the main reason. I want to train you in how to use my chakra". Naruto was surprised to hear her say that. "You do. But why would you want that"?

Kyuubi simply smirks "Easy. Because right now you're weak. And I can't have a weak container. So I'm going to make you stronger. And hopefully strong enough to be able to fix this place up. I may not have liked my last sealing but I still don't appreciate the cage. So we'll work on that along with your jutsus and physical training. Deal"? She then sticks her hand between the bars for him to shake.

Naruto thought for a minute. He was making a deal with the Kyuubi, the being that destroyed his Village. But becoming stronger would mean he could truly protect those precious to him. And while he may hate how the villagers look at him, his precious people lived here so he would protect it. He finally decided. He gives Kyuubi a confident smile before taking her hand. "Deal".

_Flashback ends_

"And that's how I meet her" Naruto finished saying. Kakashi and Hiruzen were completely shocked into silence. Everything they heard was beyond anything they could handle. Naruto now knows who his parents are and what happened during the Kyuubi attack. Hearing an Uchiha was responsible wasn't a shock. It was just who it was that did it. Hiruzen decided to speak up. "Naruto...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you who your parents were. I should of. It's just..."

He was unable to finish as Naruto spoke up. "It's okay Jiji. I know you only did it because you know how many enemies they had. Iwa alone would want me dead for what my dad did to their forces. So I'm not mad at you that". He gives him a reassuring smile to show he was serious. Hiruzen returned his smile and gave a slight head bow to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto".

Naruto then turned to Kakashi. "Kyuubi wanted me to tell you she had a training regiment in mind for me. She wants you to train some of my shadow clones while she trains me in my mind to control her chakra. Will that be possible"? Kakashi was shocked to hear the Kyuubi had came up with a training regiment for Naruto and how well it would work. Given how shadow clones return knowledge to the original, any techniques he taught them, Naruto would learn. So he could get months worth of training with the amount of clones he can make in a week. He finished thinking and nods at Naruto. "I think it is possible".

Naruto smiles happily as he looked ready to jump in joy. "Awesome! Then come on and let's go train"! He was about to run out when Hiruzen spoke up. "Wait Naruto. Before you go, we need to make some things clear. This information you've told us is now an S-ranked secret. No one besides us three will know about this. Also, you may train to use the Kyuubi's chakra, but only in an absolute emergency are you allowed to use it. Understood"? Getting a quick nod from both Naruto and Kakashi, Hiruzen deactivated the privacy seal. "Good. Now you may go". Naruto smile as he rushed out while Kakashi shunshin out. Letting out a sigh, Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. "Things are certainly going to be getting interesting in this Village now".

**One week later **

Naruto arrives at the Academy, Sasuke and Sakura waiting outside for him. A whole week training with Kakashi has made him pumped and ready for whatever the test had in store. He smiles as he stood before his teammates. "You guys ready to kick this exams ass"?

Sasuke gave a small smile at this "Of course. Sakura"? She smiles and nods. Naruto smiles brightly as the three of them enter the Academy.

As they headed upstairs to the exam, they see a group of Genin standing in front of two Chunin who were blocking the door to 301, the exam room. One on them, wearing a bright green spandex suit with a bowl cut, stood up to them. "Please! We have to get in there to take the exams"! One of the Chunin simple grabbed him and pulled him close. "Do yourself a favor kid. Just go home". He then tossed him roughly to the ground. A beautiful girl with her hair in two buns then spoke up. "Hey! That was uncalled for! Why can't you just let us..." she was silenced by a slap from the other Chunin. Naruto saw this and felt extremely angry. He knew hitting her wasn't wrong in the Shinobi life, male or female you fight without holding back, but seeing him just slap her for no reason pissed him off.

"We're doing you a favor" one of the Chunin spoke up. "You think this is tough, the exams are ten times as hard. This isn't for kids. A Chunin is a team leader. They are responsible for the lives of not just themselves but their whole team. This isn't for some little kids who wanna play ninjas. So why don't you just go home"?

The group of Shinobi were shaken by hearing this. Many clearly didn't take this as serious as they should if they wanted to have a chance to pass, much less survive, the exams. They, however, were brought out of this when Naruto walked up to the Chunin and spoke up. "That was a pretty speech. But it won't work on me. We didn't train and work hard to just have you two stand here and say we can't go in. Besides, your Genjutus won't work anyway". The two Chunin glared and the other Shinobi were surprised to hear that. "This is still the second floor after all and the exams are on the third floor. Anyone who has some basic training could see through this. Right guys"? Sasuke only gave a subtle nod that he could while Sakura gave a hesitant one.

"Oh and also..." before anyone could react, Naruto had bashed the heads of the two Chunin, making them fall back. He moved faster then almost anyone could see. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at how quick he moved, his training must have really paid off. "Hitting a woman, while acceptable in combat, is just a dick move. Learn some manners". He then turned and walked to his team. "Let's get upstairs". As he walked off, one of the Chunin tried to sneak attack him and kick him. Sasuke saw this and moved to hit the Chunin. Naruto was going to turn and block the hit, until in the blink of an eye the green spandex guy got between them and grabbed them. "Wow he's pretty fast" thought Naruto.

The bun-haired girl, as well as a boy with long hair and pale pupilless eyes, walked over. "Well done Lee. I thought we agreed to keep out skill secret" the boy spoke. The now named Lee let go of the two before looking over to Sakura, making her cringe. Lee then walked over to her. "You're Sakura right"? She hesitantly nods. He then smiles and thumbs up. "My name is Rock Lee. Please be my girlfriend". Sakura went pale and looked both freaked out and disgusted "No way". Lee looked extremely saddened and leans his head against the wall, clearly hurt.

Naruto couldn't help a small chuckle at the sight. The long-haired boy then walked up to him. "You. What's your name"? Naruto turned to him. "Bit of advice. It's pretty rude to ask that if you don't introduce yourself first. Might want to remember that um...you are a guy right? I can't tell". After Haku, he wasn't taking his chances anymore. Said boy glares at him while the bun-haired girl lightly giggles at that. Naruto turns to her and gives her his famous smile before turning back to his team. "Let's get going". Sasuke and Sakura nod as they head upstairs.

The long-haired boy continued glaring at him while the bun-haired girl looked on at him, deep in thought. "There's something familiar about him. I know I've met him before. That smile, that blonde hair, those...whisker marks? Wait. Is it..." she was brought out of her thoughts by the long-haired boy speaking up. "Tenten. Let's go". She lightly shakes her head "Huh? Oh. Right Neji". The now named Neji began leading Lee while Tenten was thinking "Is it really you Whiskers"?

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura soon arrived at the door to the exam and, to their surprise, Kakashi was waiting outside for them. "Good to see you three. I'm glad all of you came here for the exams". The three looked at him confused, "What do you mean sensei" asked Sakura.

"Well" he said "You see for the exams, only full teams of three are allowed to compete. So if Naruto and Sasuke came, but you didn't Sakura, I couldn't let them in". The three nodded as they understood now. "But that's not important. What is, is that all of you are here now. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. I couldn't ask for a better team". He gives them an eye smile, making them all smile before opening the door.

Sasuke and Sakura go in, but Naruto is stopped when he feels Kakashi place a hand on his shoulder. He turns and looks up at him. "I'm proud of you Naruto. Go and makes your mother proud". He gives Naruto a smile, visible even through his mask. Naruto smiles bright and nods. He then enters the room, ready to take on the Exams.

**Hey guys! Yes I am back! It's been a long time I know. I've been talking to a great friend of mine, she's an amazing writer, and she's inspired me to give this a try again. Now I can guarantee I'll stay but I'm gonna try. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my new story. My next post won't be the next chapter, but the first to another story. As for the rest of my stories, they are staying discontinued, with maybe the exception of Great Western Empire. I'll have to think about that one. Anyway, I'm happy to be back and I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Till next time. **


End file.
